


Mistaken

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [70]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hangover, Missing Scene, Mistaken Identity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember last night being kind of a crazy blur at the club, but I don't remember bringing anyone home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 June 2016  
> Word Count: 257  
> Prompt: 34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
> Summary: I remember last night being kind of a crazy blur at the club, but I don't remember bringing anyone home.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set early in the series and early in Veronica and Amani's relationship. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was fun to write. I still like the idea of Veronica seeing Damien as an older brother that she kind of can't stand, despite never having met him in canon. So I like making these little tidbits where they do meet. And really? The idea of Amani never introducing his girlfriend to his best friend just seems weird, so I fixed it. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"If you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to make it to a bed."

Blinking, I stop in my tracks to stare at the back of the blonde standing at the light table in my apartment. I remember last night being kind of a crazy blur at the club, but I don't remember bringing anyone home.

"I'm sorry?"

She jumps and turns to look at me, the stack of proofs in her hand scattering to the floor. "Fuck! Who are you?"

"Maybe it'd be better if you answer that question first, since I live here and you're trespassing." He walks closer, intending to rescue the proof sheets, and watches her closely. There's something vaguely familiar about her. "Wait. How'd you get in here?"

Before she can answer, the bathroom door opens and Amani shuffles out, still zipping up his pants. "Hey, babe, I'm good to go. You ready?"

"Amani? The fuck you doing here so early?"

"We, uh, kinda closed down the club, and then we got burgers and I needed to, well" -- he vaguely gestures back at the backroom -- "and so here we are." He squints at Damien, then grins sheepishly. "Man, you need some sleep, so uh, we're leaving now. Come on, Veronica, I'll show you the stuff I have at my place. It won't take long to get there."

She carefully hands him the proof sheets as she walks past him toward the door. "Sorry for, well, everything."

"I'll take it out of your boyfriend's hide once I've gotten some sleep."


End file.
